Nova unleashed: The battle of chaos part 1
by Alex kingdom
Summary: Rp with Null-ghost a prequel to Nova unleashed READ!
1. Chapter 1

Nova was playing with his brother and friend when a car pulled into a house that was for sell intrigged Nova followed the car.Reaun stepped out of his car,the winter chill air brushed across the young Tasmanian's muzzle. Smiling to himself he turned around noticing to strangers approaching his driveway. "Hi." Said Nova waved. The quite red devil smiled as he gave the stranger a wave before he replied " hello! How may I help you?" "Nothing." Nova said and then punched Nazo who turned into a mustache. "Mustache?" Reaun raised his eyebrow at the odd pair "right...I'll just be on my way now." Nazo turned back into a mobian and crotch kicked Nova who fell to the floor riving in pain. "Never Do that again." Nazo said. Reaun looked on at the odd pair "anyway...I live here if you need me." "Yes thank you. Also you will be visited by three people." Said Nazo. 'Don't question him." Said Nova obviously in pain. "what? Three people? Ha! Suuuure..." And at that the short tempered devil slammed his door. Nova and Nazo looked at each other shook their heads. "We are assholes." Said Nova. "yep." Said Nazo. A human walked up to Reaun's house and knocked on the door. Opening the door Reaun answered with a "what?" "Hi I'm Alex, and Never doubt Nazo. Good day!" Alex said walking away. Reaun eyes narrowed as he watched the strange mobian walk away. "Ok I won't..."

~~~~5 hours later~~~~

Del was walking down the street when she walked into someone. Del apologies when she looked up to see a Tasmanian devil he was cute, very cute Del wondered how big he is just out of curiosity. When Del realized what the hell she was thinking she shook her head. "Hi I'm Del and you are?" Del said to the stranger. The red devil looked down at the cute stranger that bumped into him "hi my name is Reaun! Nice to meet you!" Del looked Reaun in the eyes he had that post Nova experience look. "you met him didn't you? let me guess he offered a mustache." Del said trying not to laugh. "How did you know?" Reaun asked. "I've known him my entire life. Take it as a friendly gesture. He's the most happy go lucky guy I've seem." said Del. " oh well you two should date then " said the devil as he walked past her. Del blushed. "Hey Reaun, Nazo is right." She said be fore walking away. "He is right? What?" Walks away.

~~~~Days later~~~~

Reaun sips from mug " ahh...what a relaxing day" Nova was flying he was also chased by a psychotic robot. "Ahh...what a relaxing day." He said. Nova grabbed the robot and threw it at something that something was reaun. "Whoops." Reaun yelled in annoyance as he grab the robot and through it back at Nova at the speed of light " watch it!" Yelled Reaun. Nova caught the robot and broke its titanium neck. "Sorry." Nova said. "By the way some hot girl came by my house yesterday looking for you...she totally was hitting on you" Reaun said with a smirk. Nova walked up to the tas, "Hey Reaun, did you say anything to Del?"  
Said Nova "That most been her!" Said Reaun. "She's not hitting on me, she's my brother's girlfriend. Nazo's cheating on her and he's been avoiding her. She was just looking for Nazo." Nova said his usual smile gone. "Oh well that's cool" said Reaun "so why are you here? I don't have a girlfriend or anything interesting to talk about like that " "Yes, you do, cause your a demigod." Nova said. Reaun rolled his eyes as he replied with sarcasm "yeeees and being one granted me tons of women and money too!" "Really?! GIVE ME! THE WOMEN!" Nova screamed. "There is no women my dear pal" explained Reaun with a sigh. "Damn." Nova said. "So you don't believe about the demigod thing?" "Well I am a demigod" said Reaun in a matter-a-fact tone. "I have amazing abilities and everything!" Nova scoffed. "So tell nazo I said hi ok?" Finished Reaun. "K" Said Nova. Nova walked away to kick his brother's ass.

~~~~3 days later~~~~

Nova was fighting ninjas. Reaun assisted him in the battle. Nova punched a ninja and dodged a ninja star. Nova burst into flames and as he did all the ninjas disappeared. The flames died out an in come's a flinging Nazo. "Not bad not bad at all" said Reaun. "What the hell Nazo?" Nova asked his bro. "Del walked in on me and the girl I was cheating on her with." Said Nazo. Reaun just watched the two. "Well, you failed." Nova said helping Nazo up. Then Del ran in and punched Nazo so hard he went flying. "Hmmm" Said Reaun. "Hey, your Reaun right?" Asked Del. "Well, I was wondering-" Del would never be able to finish that sentence, because an odd blue cube came out of no where and hit Reaun in the head. Reaun blinked as he stared at the odd object that hit him. Nova grabbed the cube. "Whoa, this is a tesserect!" "Well why did you hit me with that Nova?" Asked Reaun. "Hey I didn't do it!" Said Nova. then Nazo did something so horrible it caused obi-wan Kenobi to say "I feel a disturbance in the force." He pulled out a ... tiger electronic game. Reaun looked at Del with a puzzled grabbed the device and did things so horrible to it they can not be spoken. Reaun walked away speechless. Nova then began hitting his brother. Del walked away.

~~~~2 weeks later~~~~

Nova was flying and looking at the tesserect when he flew into Reaun. "Oh hey!" Reaun said with a smile. "Reaun! I found out that the tesserect is a gate way!" Nova shouted. "What?" Said the confused Tasmanian. "The tesserect is a portal of sorts. Have you played the game portal?' Nova asked the tas. "No not at all" Replied Reaun. "Damn." Said Nova. "The tesserect can go to any where in the universe as long as there is another tesserect in that area. Now do you understand?" Reaun smiled. "Yeah yeah I understand haha" "Do you realize what this means?!" Asked Nova. "No? What does it mean?" Asked Reaun. It means an adventure is a foot!" Said Nova excitedly. Little did he know that he and his friends would go across the universe...


	2. Chapter 2

"A adventure you say?" Said the calm headed Tasmanian mildly interested. "Yes I say! With this power we could go any where!" Said Nova. "Anywhere you say?" Said Reaun gaining intrest. "Well as long as there's another tesserect there but still that's awesome!" Nova said as Nazo and Del walked up. Reaun folded his arms as he looked over the three mobians. " ok I'm in" "Okay then, everyone needs to have some form of physical contact for this to work. And not just touching the tesserect that would scatter us." Nova said. "So what do we do? Touch each other?" Asked Reaun. "Holding hands is what I had in mind Reaun." Said nova trying not to laugh. "Quit being so dirty, this is no time for perving!" Reaun stared at Nova with a blank look. "Very funny wise guy!" "Yes I agree." Said Nova. Del grabbed Reaun's hand then crotch kicked Nazo then grabbed his hand. Nova grabbed Nazo throat and Reaun's hand.  
"Everyone ready?' Nova asked. Reaun looked at everyone before responding

"I was born ready!" Reaun said excitedly. Nova focused his energy on the tesserect "Tesserect ... CONTROL!" Nov a said. and the gang was swept up into a frozen waste land.  
"Uhm hmmm." Said Nova highly confused. "Huh"? Responded Reuan. "Well lets find the other tesserect." Said Nazo. "Right " agreed Reaun. So they began walking until they herd gunfire. Reaun dropped from the sudden noise. Nova looked at reaun then pulled out a pistol. Reaun looked at his friend draw his weapon "have you been caring that everywhere?" "Yep and another one and a sword oh! and a giant laser cannon." Said Nova like it was no big deal. "Well let's to see what that sound was" said Reaun. Nova nodded. they began walking and found that it was a bunch of humanoid robots apparently caught in a war. Reaun smiled as he followed his friend. Nova flagged down a robot. "Excuse me but can you take us to the other side of the battle field?" The bot nodded and be fore they could blink they where launched in to the sky. Reaun eye widen as the ground became smaller and smaller to the airborn devil. Nova braced for impact when they landed on a shelter and into the living room of furry creatures and the bearer of the second tesserect. Reaun landed on top of Nova with a loud THUD. "Ouch!" Yelled the red devil in pain. "Uhm what?" Said the girl that was standing there. "I'm Nova. This is Del and Nazo." Nova said And pointed to them. "And he's Reaun." Reaun smiled before answering with a simple "hi." "Well we need your tesserect." Said Nazo. The girl handed it to him and handed it to Nova. Reaun smiled "heheh" "Now I just." Nova siad pulling out a sword and smacking the flat of the blade on Reaun's head breaking the blade. "Why would you do that?" Asked Reaun wincing in pain. "So that I can do this!" Nova said combining the two teserects into a cube. Reaun nodded as he watched. Nova took the Tesserect and placed it on the hilt of the sword and it turned into a blade. "Taramune..." Said Nova in awe.  
"Amazing! Such a weapon" said Reaun wide eyed. "Taramune, the blade of time forged by the gods to combat evil an protect the time space continuum." Said Nazo. "Well let me use it" said Reaun. "Yeah riiight I'm just going to hand over the most powerful weapon in the universe to you no offense but you're not going touch this sword." Said Nova Knowing that Only one person can hold the sword or it kills them. "So what's next?" Said Reaun. "Well usually you would fight a giant boss after gaining a new power in these kinds of fanfics. Right Alex?" Said Nova Breaking the fourth wall. Yes, now stop breaking the fourth wall you butthole. "You guys...we have a adventure to focus on..." Said Reaun. As punishment for breaking the forth wall giant scorpion dude. "Fuck you Alex." Nova said dashing at the scorpion. You would. "You guys handle this one" said Reaun stepping back. Nova uses jump sword slash scorpion uses backhand it's super effective! 'Nova: Be the imp' nova tries to be the imp but fails as John is being the imp 'Nova:Be john' Nova can't but does get a pogohammer. "Sweet!" Nova said before bringing the scorpion to its pogoy doom. Reaun smiled as he watched the pair combat the huge scorpions. Then Nova threw the pogo hammer a t the scorpion and took taramune and went super. "Yeah smash his head!" Yelled Reuan. Super Nova gave him a look that said: "Are you serious Reaun?" But there was no time for shenanigans! Nova felt energy surge from taramune and it transformed into a great sword. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" Said Reaun backing up. "Calm your tits Reaun." Said Nazo lighting up a sigrete. Super Nova glanced at him and the blew up the sigerete. Reaun rolled his eyes. Super Nova then murdered the scorpion and if I where to tell you what happened the fanfic would be taken down forever. Lets just say the scorpion is now a pile of ash, lava, and melted chocolate. "Well..." Said Reaun walking up to them both. "You guys did good". "He did nothing I'm the on who killed it." Said super Nova turning back to regular Nova. "Now now I'm sure he played a role in this" said Reaun. "Anyway we need to get back home." Said Del. Reaun smiled at Del. "she's right guys! Let's go!" Both Nova and Nazo facepalmed. "Uhm we need a tesserect there first, morons." Said Nazo. But Nova noticed something. "Hey guys Taramune glows when I mover fast. Wait a tick!" Nova said quoting Austin powers. He sprinted at the wall taramune glowing he thrust the sword in the wall creating a portal. "Alright! All mobians through the portal!" Said Nova. Reaun smiled. "Maybe this will take me one step closer to finding my older brother.." And with that the red taz jumped through the portal. As the others entered the portal they where horrified to see a post apocalyptic waste land...


End file.
